Stuck in the Closet Till Sunrise
by PoKaBu-ChAn
Summary: Red x Gold.YAOI! 3 3 My friends and i are dared to stay in a closet all night! And then...Gold & Red come home.Wait!What're They Doing?


**Well this is very strange! its mostly just a bunch of random characters Engaged in porn!I love Redx Anyone so i used gold and mostly this is just a mumble jumble of randomness!With Yaoi!Hard Yaoi!**

With us now securely in the closet-Serenity, Jay, Len & I-  
Cul locked the door."Hey, Im going to search for Red and Gold, Okay?"  
I reponded "Yeah, Were all good in here!" Isaid turning to see jay sitting by len {dont know where the fuck he came from} and serenity with a flash light, they nodded  
"Yep!" Jay responded  
I herd the door slam, and it was quiet for a bit, so im guessing kai went with her.  
"This is fun~"Len said  
"Shut up len" I growled  
"Q-Q" len teared  
"Dont yell at lenny!" Jay cried  
*sigh* {{Im just doing this for you katie =/./=}}  
The door clicked time it slamned open. With a angry grunt, then it was softly closed.  
"Who is it-"serenity asked  
"Sh!" i growled listening in  
"Im Tired Of It Red!" That was golds the girls bring them back? No, i dont hear sounded sad.  
"..." red said nothing i herd him walk closer to gold  
"They Laugh at Us!"Gold Shouted "Its Embarrasing!"  
I glared at serenity and jay, who had laughed earlier when they were ganna kiss  
Jay shrugged Serenity frowned "Sorry" she whispered  
"I Didnt want them to know! How did they find out!"Gold asked  
"...we had a few public scenes..." Red said quietly  
Gold Growled "This is why!" Gold leaned against the wall as his eyes burned "This is why we ran away!"  
"Ran away?" Len repeated  
"Idk, Sh!" I whispered  
"Over reacting" I could only hear parts of reds sentences because he spoke so quietly "I trust them"  
"Why Take the risk!" Gold stomped "They're Girls Red!They Think Its Hot! I dont Want To Go Through That Again!"  
"..." Red clenched his fists  
"I Want To Leave!" Gold Yelled, It sounded like gold was going to say something more, but it was cutt off-  
By red pinning his wrists above him, Slaming him wantoningly into the wall, and roughly placing his lips on his.  
Gold gasped from the pain of hitting the wall, red used this as a advantage to shove his tounge in,Exploring the young boys mouth.  
Gold blushed hard, proccesing what was going on, but was still too shocked to could only squeeze his eyes shut.  
Red licked golds tounge,mixing as much of his saliva in with golds as he could.  
"Whats goin on" Len asked trying to peep through the keyhole in the door, as us girls souronded it.  
"Nothing" I whispered harshly, wide-eyed  
"Whats red doing to gold?" len asked innocently  
"Your too innocent to understand yaoi" Jay said turning to him  
"I know what that is- Wait! Is Red!-" Lens eyes shot wide  
"Sh!Shut Your Shota Mouth!" Jay yelled quietly jumping on len  
Red pulled his lips away, golds tounge chasing after his for more."I promise" Red said in his low tone "..I wont let them do that to you.."  
"Red.." that was the only thing the gold eyed boy could manage  
"However..." Red said pulling the boy closer but keeping him against the wall with his right hand "...Your still mine..." Red lowered his head to golds neck "Ill prove that to everyone" Red kissed the boys neck lightly  
Gold gasped slightly, now proccesing what was happening and squirmed as reds left hand ran up his shirt  
Red took the boy by the hands to the bed, sitting him forcefully against the spoke into his loves ear "I love you..." Red breathed "Ill show you how much...Ill show everyone..." with this he shoved his lips on golds him passionatly  
"Theyre on the bed now" I explained to jay who was busy tying len up at the back of the closet  
"I wanna see~" Len complained as jay pulled his lip  
"No! Its too dirty!" Jay growled tying his legs  
"So childish...let him have nightmares from watching" serenity said starring through the keyhole  
"Im suprised they havent herd us" I sigh  
"They're too busy with their horny tits" serenity said quickly  
"Uh...They're guys?" I protested  
Gold kissed back, blushing resistantly,reds hands grabbing the back of his head, Red licked golds bottom lip, and gold opened his mouth slowly.  
Gold; now fully engulfed in whats happening; brought his hands up to wrap around red.  
Red licked golds teeth and explored the familiar mouth, gold tasted like smirked into the kiss.  
Gold chased reds tounge with his own, moving his lips against the raven haired.  
Red; Pulling away for a second to remove his & golds shirts. he then began kissing golds neck.  
Gold gasped and squirmed, with reds hands running up his chest.  
Red only grinned,feeling the young boy squirm under him seemed to please bit golds lower lip.  
Gold put his hand on reds chest, tracing out the boys perfect body; from the years of Pokemon training and being at .The younger boy now gasped; feeling teeth bite down hard on his ear.  
Red chuckled, and kissed below golds ear, now his neck, moving his way down the boys body slowly with gentle kisses.  
Gold moaned softly at the pleasure of the older boy kissing a tender place on his chest.  
Red opened his mouth slightly, licking and sucking the didnt exactly know what he was doing, but it felt right, and it was pleasing his love, so he kept at it.  
"W-whoa" I said my nose now dripping blood.  
"...Get it..." I Herd serenity mumble slightly  
"OW!"Len yelped and jay bit his neck "GET OFF!"  
"No!Your Not Allowed to Look!" Jay yelped kissing lens neck softytly  
"W-what are you doing Rin-San!" len said eyes-wide as he lyed on his back  
"Shutup" she growled "Shuddup shuddup shuddup" she kissed his lips roughly  
"mmf-!" Len moaned clossing his eyes  
-We ignored them-  
Red lowered his groin, and a grin crept across his face, delighted to see his love had become hard.  
Gold also quickly relised that red had a boner. He blushed deeply, trying to cross his legs, and hide it, afraid of what the raven would do to him.  
Red grabbed golds thighs, startlingly close to the boys crotch, and spread them apart pushing them to the bed so the boy couldnt move them, the boy gasped and moaned from the sudden force, Red looked up into the golds ,worried, eyes "...seems like you need help..."  
"Ha! Thats right~"Serenity urged  
"Shut it!" I yelped scarred they had herd her  
"S-so do you.." Gold tryed to sound and look cocky by flashing a grin, even though his lips trembled.  
Without another word red looked down and unbuttoned golds pants, taking his pants and boxers off in one tug. Gold gasped and blushed biting his lip and laying his head against the headboard.  
Red grinned and looked down at the newly discovered place of his lover. he used his finger to trace along golds inner thigh, going up to the younger boys crotch.  
Gold Moaned, his mouth opened as he bit his lip.  
Red went over the erection and licked golds navel.  
"S-Stop Teasing" Gold moaned  
"..." Red nodded, lowering his hands to the young boys boner ,grinning, now taking the boys dick in both hands and stroking agonizingly slow.  
Gold moaned loudly, biting his lips, hating the older boy for rubbing so slow "Red, Jeez, Faster!" he said between gasps and a loud moan  
Red growled, now rubbing even slower , teasing his boy toy. We'll show him who's giving the orders around here.  
"Damn!" Gold bucked his hips, trying to get the much needed friction.  
"Stop" Red comanded in his low tone, gold squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to stay still, afraid that the boy would stop completely.  
"Then, Fuck, Rub Faster!" Gold yelped ,Trying hard not to move his legs.  
Red rubbed a bit faster, making the gold eyed boy open his mouth in a moan, putting his head back, Seeing this red reached his left hand up, shoving his fingers in golds mouth "Suck" He commanded.  
Gold tryed, running his tounge over each of the fingers red had placed ,Blushing, doing the task slowly. He didnt understand why, but he didn't dare to reject the older boys request, he may stop the now quickened pace he had on his erection.  
Gold moaned, finding it hard to focus on the fingers, When a pair of warm lips quickly replaced the hands, Gold moaned out loudly, the lips latching around his hard dick.  
"W-WHOA!" I yelped The blood from my nose running down my shirt in a stream  
Serenity seemed unfazed "Hmmmm"  
"Rin!Stop!" Rin was making out with len in the corner of the dark closet.[*sigh* this whole lenXrin stuff is for a friend of mine]  
"Fuck" Gold Moaned bucking his hips again, unable to control himself anymore, "Naa"  
Red did his best at keeping the boys hips down, But he focused on what was in front of him, Bobbing his head over it.  
Gold moaned and his hand was placed on the older boys head, he now pulled gently at the raven hair, tugging.  
Red was glad to feel the jerking body of his love moving beneath him, knowing he was pleasing him. he grinned ,and took the whole thing in his mouth, slowly running his tounge up the member.  
Red took his fingers out of golds mouth. Feeling content. He spread the boys legs apart. pulling away from the erection "Gold..." the raven whispered  
"Hm?-" The gold eyes glanced down at the older boy, afraid something had happened, the boys head quickly flew back hitting against the headboared from the newly found pleasure in his arse  
"Ah!"  
Red, a bit scarred gold had hurt himself from hitting the wall, waitied for gold to adjust to it, then he began to slowly thrust his fingers.  
"Ahh" Golds hands tangled in reds hair furiously.  
Red thought it was going good, this is was he was supposed to do right? , so he thrusted harder searching for that place...  
"Red!" Gold gasped  
Red smiled, thrusting gently but Fast  
"It Feels Weird Stop!" Gold begged  
Red looked up with hurt eyes, he pulled his fingers out, "...i-i'm sorry..." he frowned, so he was doing something wrong.  
"No" The younger boy shook his head "D-don't use your fingers..." gold blushed, looking down at the older boy, adding a bit of a sexy tone with the setence.  
Red starred at him. Was he implying what he thought? He then grinned, his lack of sexual control "...As you wish..." He was a bit hesitant  
Red lowered himself, postioning himself in front of his lovers entrence "Gold" he whimpered "If It hurts...tell me...I'll stop" Red was worried about his boy .it hurt, he knew that.  
Gold shook his head "Fuck me" He bit his lip , preparing for the force.  
Red Slowly thrusted into the young boy.  
Golds back arched, he moaned out with the strange feeling in his arse. He gasped, Damn Red was huge.  
Red moaned. He left his dick where it was for a second, to let the boy adjust to the new pleasure .The walls of the younger boy cramping on reds dick made red moan louder, as he struggled to resist thrusting.  
Golds hips swayed, signalling he was ready, red began a medium-pace thrust into the younger boy,  
"Ahm!" Gold moaned, he loved the feel of red, it hurt it stung but the agonizing pleasure numbed it out. Red Moaned, gold was so tight, Damn, Red held the younger boys hips down .As he went perfectly in and out of the boys arse. Inaudibly panting Red leaned down and affectionately kissed his loves neck.  
In return Gold moaned and gasped.  
Red now picked up the pace, unable to control himself, even for the sake of his boy. He bit the boys neck lightly, and he sweated and kept trying to hit that one spot he knew would make gold just die...found it.  
The gold eyed boy screamed out in pain and practicly panted, yelped."Ahhh!" The raven pounded the spot over and over as hard as he could.  
"F-Fuuuck!Ah!" Golds hands tangled around red as he moaned and yelped.  
Red, lost complete control, now the only thing on his mind, was making gold scream his name, he wanted to hear the moans for help slip through the defenceless boys feel the hot liquid from him .And to show him just how much he loved the body under him, the gold eyes, the perfect body, the frantic, soft,trembling lips, and that sexy ass.  
"Gold, I love you." Red said not lighting up the pace, but instead hitting it harder, Gold screamed in agonizing pleasure. "Do You love the pain? Do you love my kisses? Do you love me.."  
Gold attempted to answer, but opening his lips only made it easier for him to scream, which he did, as his back arched and the gold eyed boys chest pressed against the older boys trying to keep him still.  
Red forced the reluctant hips down.  
"Ahh!" Gold Yelled, "Faster!Mah!Fuck!" Gold could feel it getting closer, but not close enough,  
Red squezed his eyes shut He reached down with his hand and began rubbing golds un-attended member Hard. "Gold...My name...say it" red begged  
Gold gasped his mouth open wide, which the raven used to stick his tone in the younger boys mouth kissing him passionatly.  
Gold was going to."AH!I-Im Ganna-!" gold pulled away and threw his head back screaming.  
Red, feeling that he was close too, let out a yelp, pulling golds boner.  
"AH!RED!" Gold screamed loudly and out of breath, Red loved it. He had finally broke his love to yell his name .The way he said it. the pleasure the lust the pain ,it made reds heart swell. Gold finally let go, not able to hold it. It sprayed onto their chests, "I-I-I LOVE YOU!RED!" gold panted and his dick throbbed  
Red Finally Let go of his seed inside his love, he groaned loud and squeezed his eyes shut gripping the gold eyed boys sides hard. There. he had done it. Gold was now his. He claimed him. The feelings he had now, overwhelmed him, he felt complete and in power, and his heart throbbed, almost as much as his tired Member which he pulled out, panting hard.


End file.
